Screen mesh is a material commonly stretched between wooden or metal frames, and is designed to cover window or door openings. Screen mesh is also used to enclose areas, such as decks and swimming pools. The primary purposes of these assemblies is generally to keep debris, insects, animals, and ultraviolet rays out of the areas protected by the screen mesh, while allowing light into the same area. Some screen mesh, however, is constructed of relatively strong material, such as stainless steel, and is installed to provide security and protection from intruders, dynamic impact, and knife shear.
The primary role or purpose of these screens varies based upon the geographic area. For example, homes situated in regions with large mosquito populations typically utilize screens on all operable windows (and optionally doors). Areas with large amounts of sun may employ screens to occlude light and limit harmful UV rays past the screen. Security screen is used in regions that routinely experience harsh weather events, such as tropical storms and hurricanes. Security screen is also used to protect businesses and residences from unwanted intruders.
Security screens are almost universally constructed with the use of frame assemblies. These frame assemblies can rest within a door or window opening so that the screen mesh spans across the opening, utilizing the frame as a physical attachment point. Similarly, areas such as porches and pools often have large framed structures that define wall and ceiling frames that support mesh screen.
Despite the popularity of mesh screens, there is a need in the art of frame assemblies for a more secure design that allows greater function in the event of intrusion or severe weather events. Additionally, steel mesh is susceptible to galvanic corrosion from contact with fasteners and frames made from different metals, such as aluminum. Additionally, maintaining and adjusting tension of screen panels is often difficult. Improvement in the field is necessary.